Lohengrin
by Copmunk
Summary: Two young wizards guild is destroyed and head to Magnolia for refuge.
1. Chapter 1

"Flynn! Flynn please wake! Don't leave me." Flynn cracked his eyes and saw a young woman with purple eyes filled with tears. "Tear? Is that you?" He asked as he reached up and brushed her strait brown hair behind her ear. "Don't try to move you are seriously injured." Flynn felt pain run through his body which was covered in cuts. "How many of us made it out of there?" Tear shook her head "We are the only ones left in the guild even master Archale is gone. Flynn what are we supposed to do?" Flynn grabbed her hand tight. "I am the Lohengrin and I will do my duty and protect you till the day I die I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Tear began to cry as she tried to smile. "We need help if we head west we should arrive at the city of Magnolia. There are bound to be doctors in a town of that size to patch you up unless you want me to use my magic." Flynn smiled "We can go to Magnolia but I wouldn't mind you using your magic even if you haven't mastered it." Tear nodded and began to sing a soft melody as a magic circle formed under them both. "May the goddess heal your wound." A flash of light filled the small cave in which they were hiding.

Flynn woke the next morning with a unfamiliar feeling of pressure on his right side. When he turned he saw Tear cuddling him. "Rest easy I won't let any harm come to you." Tear opened her eyes to see Flynn already awake and sat up quickly trying to keep Flynn from seeing her blush. "Im so sorry I thought you would get cold so I decided to share my body heat with you." Flynn smiled "Thank you Tear without you I would be dead already. Now how about we start our walk we have a long way to go before we reach Magnolia." Tear stood up and reached out a hand with a smile. "Well lets go then." Flynns stomach growled "Well maybe we should get some food first." "You are right we should besides I don't think you have had anything to eat in the last three days. I think there is a lake not too far from here where we could go fishing how does that sound?" Tear said with a giggle.

"Hey I think I got one!" Tear shouted as she reeled in a boot. "Tear I don't think we can eat that." "Ya you are right and I have a question for you if that is all right." "By all means ask away." Tear curled up into a ball "You could have saved anyone in the guild why did you choose me?" Flynn looked down into the water and saw his gold eyes filled with sorrow and his unkempt brown hair "I am the Lohengrin or in simple terms the knight of the swan and we all considered you to be the swan of our guild even master Archale would call you that." Tear began to cry "There were so many other worthy people though why chose me?" "You are special to me that is why ever sense I saw you sing as a kid it willed my heart with joy I couldn't let that just disappear in front of my face." Flynn felt a tug on his line and pulled in a large fish. "How about we eat then get going I don't want to think about what happened it is still too fresh." Tear nodded in agreement as they began to cook the fish. After they finished eating they gathered there supplies and hit the road to Magnolia


	2. Chapter 2

"Flynn we have been walking all day and it is starting to get dark." "Okay Tear we can set up camp but lets get off the road in case we are being followed." Flynn looked to the woods and began to scope out a good place to camp out when he saw a up rooted tree. "We can make a fire down in there and camp around it." Tear dropped her bag on the tree. "I am not sleeping on the ground!" Flynn looked at her and shook his head. "Okay ill go collect some fern leafs that we can sleep on then." Tear looked at Flynn and took off after him. "Don't leave me alone! Thank you by the way without you I think I would be a mess right now." Flynn turned to her "You might be the only reason I am alive right now so I think that we are even. Now help me collect these ferns."  
Tear looked at the fire in the hole of the uprooted tree. "Flynn can you show me what type of magic you use? I am not really sure what it is I have only seen you use it when the guild was attacked." Flynn closed his eyes. "Sight magic, darkness." Flynn opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes that seemed to pierce the darkness. "Whoa what does it do?" "It allows me to see in the dark. It isn't the only sight magic I have I also use flow, reflex, and thermal. Flow allows me to see how a persons magic is flowing through their body which allows me to use my throwing needles to stop the flow of magic. Reflex allows me to slow down attacks so I can counter. Thermal is allowing me to see heat that comes off a persons body." "Do your eyes change colors with each one?" Tear asked with excitement. "Yes my eyes do change colors every time but that is enough talk lets get some sleep. We have a long walk again tomorrow." Tear laid down "Okay ill see you tomorrow."

"Tear get up we are not alone." Tear opened her eyes slowly "What did you say." "Get up and be quiet I think we are not alone." Tear nodded and moved closer to Flynn "Sight magic, Darkness flow." Flynn opened his eyes to reveal one green eye and one blue eye. "Shit we are heavily outnumbered ."

"Now now we don't have to be hostile we only want the girl." A bandit dropped out of a tree in front of Flynn. "What do you want with Tear?" "You don't know she is special she can use phonic spells that is a rare gift indeed and our boss would love to have her I our dark guild." Tear began to shudder. "You destroyed our guild just to get me? You monsters!" "Guild you are no guild you are not even recognized by the magic council." "You killed so many of my friends I will never go with you." A powder ball landed between Tear and Flynn. "You don't have much of a choice hahahahaha!" The powder ball exploded and released a knock out gas. "Tear don't breathe it in….Tear!" Flynn turned to see Tear passed out on the ground. "Now you have done it Sight Magic Darkness reflex!" Flynn rushed the bandit striking him in the throat and knocking him unconscious. Ten more bandits dropped from the tree in between Flynn and Tear. "Get away from her!" Flynn rushed through the men dogging their spells to get to the bandit that was picking up tear and stabbed him with a needle leaving himself open. "You are exposed you fool" Flynn turned and deflected a sword with a needle but still took a blow to his side opening up a deep cut. "That is it you wont cause us any more trouble!" Flynn drew ten needles and threw them all at the same time striking all the men in a nerve paralyzing them. "Tear wake up! Please wake up!" Flynn yelled as he ran over to tear and lifted her head. "Ha she wont be waking up unless you can break the spell that was used to create that powder!" the first bandit said as he woke up. Flynn picked up tear and put her on his back as pain shot threw him. Flynn looked down to see blood running down his side. "Hang on Tear I will get us out of here" Flynn began to run down the road toward the city of Magnolia.

"Finally ive finally made it!" Flynn looked up to see the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall.


End file.
